Demon Princes
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Nagisa and Karma are both Demon princes that have been mysteriously sent to the human world. They were both given the same mission: Kill their teacher. Karmagisa!


NOTE: This is fanfiction is inspired by my favorite Karmagisa fanfic: "Demon and Snake: In Holy Matrimony" by feral-badger. I definitely recommend reading it :)

!

"Ugh…"

A small boy with blue hair wakes after hours of sitting on a cold floor. He sits up, stretching and rubbing his back, eyes still half open. He starts to think about what time is it and if his parents were awake yet. He opens his eyes fully and suddenly it dawns on him. The empty walls, bland furniture, white carpet, and no bed...This was not his room. He springs up in a panic, almost slamming the door wide open to look outside. He hissed at the bright sun burning his eyes. "Wha-" Suddenly a stranger bumps into him and he falls over. This doesn't phase him however, as he looks around at all the strange buildings and the strangely dense crowds of people on the streets. It all reminded him of a certain place he had only heard of or seen in textbooks. '_Is this..' _he thinks, "The human world?"

Nagisa runs back into the apartment and slams the door behind him. He falls onto the old couch. '_What the hell is going on...one moment I'm sleeping in my room in the castle then suddenly I wake up in a world I'm not even supposed to be allowed to be in?' _he sighs, moving his eyes from the floor to the coffee table in front of him. He notices an envelope, he almost jumps instantly to grab it and rip it open.

"Oh My God…" He takes out the huge stack of one thousand dollar bills and a folded up piece of paper.

"_Go to kunugigaoka Junior High and request to join E-class. Use the money to get them to listen. You can only return once your mission is finished. You'll understand when you get there." _

"..."

!

2 months later:

"Hey Nagisa!" A tiny green-haired girl runs up to the blunette boy. "Good morning Kayano!" He says with a warm smile, she nods in return. They tread up the hill silently as the sounds of dangerous nature surrounds them. "It's so weird to think you've only been in our class for 6 weeks!" Kayano says, receiving a shy nod from Nagisa. "And it's been about 4 weeks since Koro-sensei joined us-" The two are startled when suddenly something yellow suddenly flashes before them. "Hu~hu~hu~ did I hear someone call my name?" The two small teenagers sigh, walking past their monster of a teacher (literally). "Aw what's wrong~?," The monster follows them, "Don't feel like killing me today? I am your target afterall~" The two keep walking and ignore him, while he stares at them with green stripes across his face. The blunette and the green haired girl walk into the empty classroom and go to their seats. "Looks like we're early." Nagisa says, getting his materials for the day. Kayano smiles, "Yup!"

Nagisa followed the note's instructions, coming to the messed up junior high and requesting the class that was known as the ending point. At first he wondered what his mission truly was, that is, until the human's moon got blown up by the yellow monster that is now their teacher and their target. He is to kill his teacher, or he may never be able to come home ever again. One problem though….that damned teacher is way too powerful! '_I've met many powerful demons, but I have never met a demon quite as strong as Koro-sensei…'_

"We have a new student today children!" Koro-sensei announces to the class. Everyone whispers to each other, knowing this person might be a new assassin recruited to help in the assassination. Everyone quiets, however, as the new students walks in. Nagisa's eyes widen instantly, and he almost audible gasps as he sees the bright red hair, the confident smirk, and the tall stature. '_Prince karma?!' _Nagisa quickly adjusts himself as not to be noticed by the other students. "Nice to meet you Koro-sensei," the new students says, reaching out his hand. Koro-sensei gladly shakes it but his tentacle is violently blown up, surprising the whole class. "Woah teach, I thought you'd be harder to trick!" The redhead starts walking away from the yellow monster, to the empty seat in the back. Nagisa notices his quick glance in his direction, but his overall demeanor doesn't change. He sits, propping his legs up and gives the teacher a smug look.

For the rest of the day karma made attempts at koro-sensei, none of them succeeding but getting closer than anyone else. However, Nagisa got progressively gotten more nervous. He knew that the two would have to speak and figure out what was happening. But let's just say, the prince of the fire clan is a very intimidating figure. Although the boy was a prince himself, he was apart of the weakest clan in the demon world. "Hey." Nagisa's train of thought is broken when a certain redhead stands in front of his desk. He hadn't realized that the bell had rang and everyone had already left, except for the two of them. "Prince Nagisa of the Snake clan." The blunette feels a chill go down his spine, he gulps. "Prince Karma." He responds. Karma smiles, "We should talk somewhere more private." He starts walking away, Nagisa rushes to get all his things and follow.

As they walk into the forest, the blunette tells himself to calm down. They could help each other, rank shouldn't come into play...hopefully. "Okay," The redhead stops and jumps onto a huge rock, Nagisa climbs up after him. Karma turns around to face the shorter teen. "Do you remember how you got here?" Nagisa shakes his head, "No, I woke up in an empty apartment and found an envelope with money and a note to come to this school." The redhead sighs, sitting cross legged on the ground. "I guess we're in the same situation then…did the note mention anything about a mission?" Nagisa shakes his head, the redhead sighs again. "This is so messed up," He gets a evil smile on his face, "Well at least I get to kill someone that might actually be a challenge for me." Nagisa nervously smiles in response to the crazy glare.

"I wonder why they brought you here though," The redhead begins, catching Nagisa's attention again, "I mean, I don't know who sent us, but if it's to kill the octopus, why would they send you? If it's me, it makes sense. But a weakling like you? I don't get it." The blunette silently agrees with him as he had been thinking the same thing, "I don't know why I'm here either," He moves over to the redhead and reaches out his hand,"But I figure we outta work together if we want to get back home." He smiles, hoping he's not being too friendly. The redhead smirks, taking his hand, pulling himself up on his feet,"Sure, but I call dibs on the final blow." The blunette smiles, genuinely happy to be working with his new friend.

As they walk back the redhead prince starts thinking to himself. '_When I saw the runt I was shocked, but then I figured he'd probably be an easy pawn to help reach my goal. He has some useful powers I can use to my advantage...I guess for now I'll pretend to be his frie-' _Suddenly Karma feels a chill go down his spine, he swings around. "Oh-sorry, you just had a spider on your shoulder." Nagisa smiles, walking ahead the redhead. Karma knew that the snake clan had the ability to hide their presence, but something felt off with this guy. '_Did he even mean to do that? What the hell...maybe this'll be more fun than I thought.' He smiles to himself. _

**!**

**I don't know if this is any good, I'm a little rusty with my writing skills. Anyway, i recently reread that fanfic I mentioned at the top for the third time and idk I got inspired to write :)**


End file.
